Over the past year, the effort to enhance and implement software to control multi-element array detector systems was continued. The important component of this development is to allow all the necessary functions required to set up and collect data to be under computer-control rather than manually adjusted. The software was during 1995 implemented on a new AlphaStation 200 41233 platform under Open-VMS. Functions including computer control of amplifier gain and shaping time settings, data acquisition and multichannel data display for window level settings, and channel averaging and plotting are all included. CAMAC control software was furthermore modified and implemented on the new computer platform for the associated Kinetics Systems CAMAC controller, allowing for control via EtherNet. These developments were successfully integrated with the 100-element HgI2 detector array.